Chronicle of Rainbow
by Kuro Tenma
Summary: Pertemuan mereka di dalam perpustakaan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kushina ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda pirang jabrik menyebalkan itu. Dua orang berlawanan jenis itu bertemu ketika mereka masih sangat muda. Namun, tak ada yang tahu ketika takdir salah satunya berubah drastis. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicle of Rainbow © Kuro Tenma**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatap ke arah langit. Kepalanya mendongak sambil melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik kaca jendela ruang kelasnya itu. Awan putih, langit biru. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Sangat cocok untuk bersantai, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirnya. Kini mata berwarna violet itu kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang memberikan materi di depan kelas. Usai kelas, ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sering disebut kutubuku. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Ia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam tulisan-tulisan yang berada di dalam buku-buku fantasi yang sering dibacanya.

Ya, Uzumaki Kushina adalah gadis yang suka membaca. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya saat ia sedang melakukan kegiatan itu. Kecuali, mungkin Kyuubi, kucingnya yang pemalas itu. Kucing itu sering naik ke atas kasurnya sambil menggesekkan bulunya pada kaki Kushina. Jika sudah merasa nyaman, kucing itu akan naik ke atas perutnya lalu tidur dengan pulas.

Ah, seandainya saja bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran cepat berbunyi.

* * *

><p>"Ketua OSIS! Proposal kegiatan siswa yang waktu itu harus segera diselesaikan! Guru pembimbing sudah meminta supaya besok harus sudah dikumpulkan!" Suara itu membuat seorang laki-laki terbangun dari tidurnya.<p>

Kini kepala laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang itu sudah mendongak untuk menatap wakilnya, Shikaku Nara. "Sudah kukerjakan," katanya dengan tangan kiri menunjuk ke tumpukan kertas yang berada di meja samping Shikaku berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan proposal ini. Ingat, kamu masih punya dua lagi yang belum selesai. Aku ingin kamu mengerjakannya sekarang sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir. Kamu mengerti, Namikaze Minato?" Urat kekesalan Shikaku muncul begitu melihat pemuda yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya itu kini sudah menghilang dari ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kosong seharusnya menjadi waktu bagi Namikaze Minato untuk beristirahat. Mata biru safirnya sudah bosan melihat huruf dan angka yang ada di buku pelajaran dan kertas proposal kegiatan siswa sebagai tanggung jawabnya menjadi ketua OSIS SMA Konoha. Namun, Nara Shikaku, sahabat sejak kecilnya itu selalu memaksanya bekerja ekstra cepat. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menyelesaikan semuanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi," gumam Minato sambil berjalan di selasar gedung sekolahnya yang sepi. Murid lain masih berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing karena bel belum berbunyi.

Namikaze Minato, sosok yang seharusnya menjadi panutan bagi siswa lain karena ia adalah ketua OSIS. Tidak pernah membolos, tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran apa pun. Memiliki otak genius, namun malas di waktu yang bersamaan punya kemalasan yang keterlaluam. Tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada apa pun.

Ah, seandainya saja bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran cepat berbunyi.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina berjalan cepat ke arah perpustakaan. Rambut merah panjang sebahu miliknya berkibas pelan seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin bergerak cepat. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu yang terbatas karena perpustakaan akan tutup jam tiga sore dan itu berarti satu jam setengah dari waktunya sekarang.<p>

"Seandainya saja tidak ada pengumuman dadakan itu! Aku pasti bisa menyimpan waktu baca selama satu jam di perpustakaan!" gerutu Kushina sepanjang perjalanannya.

Setelah membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan 'sedikit' kasar sampai-sampai ia dipelototi oleh petugas perpustakaan, ia pun memelankan langkah kakinya menuju rak buku cerita fiksi di pojok belakang ruangan itu. Agak butuh waktu mencapai pojok belakang karena perpustakaan SMA Konoha sangat luas, sepi, dan nyaman dengan udara sejuk dari AC ruangan.

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan deretan buku di rak cerita fiksi. "Tinggal satu buku lagi, tapi aneh… aku tidak bisa menemukannya," Kushina berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangan Kushina tidak lepas dari buku-buku di rak itu. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Kushina tersentak kaget sambil menahan suara serta keseimbangan tubuhnya agar ia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah kaki—tidak, ada sepasang kaki yang terjulur di samping kakinya.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran sambil memandang seorang pemuda tengah tertidur. Pemuda berambut pirang. Ia rasanya tidak mengenal sosok itu. Tapi, kalau tidak salah, ia sering melihatnya ketika melintas di selasar. Orang-orang akan berkerumun sambil menyebut 'ketua OSIS' pada pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ketua OSIS itu tidur di sini?

Ah, itu bukan urusannya.

Kushina menghela napas pelan dan hendak pergi dari situ ketika matanya menatap ada sebuah buku yang dipakai oleh si ketua OSIS sebagai bantal kepalanya. Dari warna bukunya, Kushina menyadari bahwa itu adalah buku yang dicarinya! Kushina mendengus kesal. Kenapa harus buku itu dari sekian banyak buku yang diambil oleh si ketua OSIS untuk menjadi bantal? Buku itu lebih berharga jika dibaca, buku bukan bantal!

Kushina berjongkok lalu merangkak hendak mengambil buku yang dicarinya sejak tadi itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pemuda yang tidur di bawahnya. Ketika tangan kanannya berhasil meraih buku itu, senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Saat ia menarik pelan buku itu, tiba-tiba tubuh si ketua OSIS bergerak.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Ketika tersadar, mata violet Kushina sudah terbelalak menatap wajah di hadapannya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan, deru napas teratur milik pemuda itu bisa ia rasakan. Sedangkan, tangan kanan si ketua OSIS melingkar di pinggangnya. _Posisi macam apa ini_—pikir Kushina sedikit panik.

Hal terburuk berikutnya membuat Kushina mematung. Kedua mata berwarna biru laut kini tengah menatapnya. Pertama-tama tatapan itu adalah tatapan mengantuk. Namun, lama-kelamaan tatapan itu menjadi tajam. Dan kini kedua mata si ketua OSIS sedikit melebar ketika menatapnya.

Detik itu juga, Kushina mulai mengamuk.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekian dulu untuk chapter awal ini. Mungkin sudah ada yang pernah membaca cerita-ceritaku yang sebelumnya, dan aku mohon maaf karena mendelete cerita-cerita itu karena sebelumnya pernah ada skandal, aku tidak ingin kejadian lama terulang kembali saat aku hiatus dan tidak pernah mengecek FFn lagi.<p>

Sekarang, aku sudah mulai menulis lagi! Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita baru ini!

Mind to review?

–Kuro Tenma


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicle of Rainbow** © Kuro Tenma

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos…!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Lepaskan aku!" Kushina menatap geram ke arah Minato.

Minato hanya menatap tajam Kushina. Gadis itu kini berada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia kunci dengan tangannya. Tidak pernah sekali dalam seumur hidupnya seorang pun menyerangnya ketika sedang tidur. Walaupun memang ia menyadari banyak gadis di SMA Konoha yang sepertinya ingin menancapkan taringnya, tapi mereka tidak pernah 'seberani' itu.

"Kalau kulepaskan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Minato datar.

Kedua mata Kushina melotot tajam. "Tentu saja aku ingin segera memukulmu, bodoh!" ujarnya keras sambil berbisik. Bagaimana pun, mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Tentu saja ketenangan ruangan harus tetap dijaga.

"Memukul? Bukannya kamu ingin 'menyerang'ku?" Minato menyipitkan matanya sambil menunggu jawaban keluar dari gadis itu.

Kushina tertegun. Gadis itu berhenti berontak. "Hoo… jadi seperti itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" Kushina menatap dengan sinis. "… dasar mesum!"

Alis Minato berkerut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menyebutnya dengan kata mesum. Rupanya genggamannya melonggar sedikit sehingga Kushina memakai kesempatan itu untuk menarik kedua tangannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke depan sehingga kepalanya terantuk dengan dagu pemuda pirang jabrik menyebalkan itu.

Minato meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap dagunya. Ia menatap kesal ke arah gadis yang sudah berdiri dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Buku ini yang kucari sejak tadi! Lupakan kejadian tadi dan segeralah pulang ke rumahmu, dasar mesum!" Kushina melangkah pergi dari situ.

Minato menghela napasnya pelan. Ia rasanya tidak pernah melihat gadis menyebalkan itu di selasar bagian kelas dua. Dalam waktu dekat ia harus mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya merasa kesal.

* * *

><p>Kushina ingin sekali berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya tadi. Namun, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu selalu saja masuk ke dalam pikirannya. "Menyebalkan! Tidak bisa ya dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu!" Kushina merutuk kesal. Gadis itu mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kyuubi hanya bisa menatapnya dari sudut dengan tatapan bingung.<p>

Kushina berputar di atas kasur hingga tubuhnya berguling jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengaduh pelan sambil mencoba bangkit kembali. Mata violetnya menatap ke arah kotak biola di sudut ruangan. Pelan, langkahnya mendekati biola itu. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memainkannya," gumamnya pelan sambil membuka kotak biola itu. Dari luar, biola itu memang tampak usang, namun di dalamnya terdapat biola putih dengan rangka yang unik.

Kushina tersenyum menatap biola yang dibuat sendiri oleh ayahnya itu, sehingga hanya ada satu di dunia. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kushina terbuka. Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh. "Nenek Chiyo?" ujarnya.

"Oh, sudah lama sekali kamu tidak membuka kotak itu," ucap wanita tua itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kushina. Chiyo tersenyum lembut menatap Kushina. "Apakah hari ini kamu sangat merindukan mereka?"

Kerutan halus pada alis Kushina mulai muncul bersaman dengan tatapannya yang berubah murung. "Sebenarnya tidak—"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Kushina sayang," ucap Chiyo lalu memeluk gadis itu erat. "Sepertinya wanita tua ini sudah keterlaluan."

Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mendengarkanmu bermain lagi, Kushina," ucap Chiyo. "Kamu sangat berbakat, kamu tahu itu."

Sebuah senyum melengkung pada bibir Kushina. "Kalau memang nenek suka, aku akan memainkannya setiap hari mulai dari sekarang."

Gadis berambut merah sebahu itu mengeluarkan biola dari dalam kotaknya. Tak lama, alunan musik yang indah mulai menari di udara. Suara tepuk tangan Chiyo terdengar stelah permainan biola Kushina berhenti.

"Bagus sekali! Nenek bersyukur kamu ingin memainkannya lagi." Chiyo memeluk Kushina erat. "Nenek akan sangat senang jika kamu ingin masuk sekolah musik..."

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nenek sendirian di sini." Kushina tahu yang dimaksud sekolah musik oleh neneknya adalah sekolah musik Juilliard. Dulu ayahnya adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik dari sana.

"Apa yang kamu katakan. Nenek sudah tinggal puluhan tahun di Jepang. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir jika meninggalkan nenek di sini sendirian."

Kushina mendengus pelan. "Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin selalu bersama nenek."

"Dasar, cucuku satu-satunya ini memang sangat manja," Chiyo tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum ke arah Kushina. "Ayo, segera turun. Nenek baru saja membuatkan kue mochi buatmu."

Kushina mengikuti neneknya ke meja dapur. Kemudian mereka pun makan bersama.

* * *

><p>Membaca buku, memainkan musik. Dua hal itu adalah keahlian Kushina sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Ibunya suka membaca dan ayahnya suka bermain musik. Beruntung ia mendapatkan dua talenta yang berbeda itu dari kedua orang tuanya.<p>

Tidak banyak yang diingat Kushina tentang kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah meninggal sejak Kushina masih berusia lima tahun. Chiyo adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki gadis berambut merah itu saat ini. Dan Kushina sudah sangat bahagia dengan hal itu. Apalagi neneknya itu sering menceritakan seperti apa kedua orang tuanya saat masih hidup.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Kushina beranjak dari kursinya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Rupanya ia melamun ketika mengingat kembali kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal itu. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Tiba di selasar depan kelas, langkah Kushina berhenti ketika mata violetnya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Halo, cewek arogan," kata pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan.

Dan itu adalah kedua kalinya Kushina merutuk dalam hati mengenai laki-laki itu. _Dasar laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menyebalkan_—batinnya sambil menghela napas.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Makasih buat reviewnya! (Sengaja aku taruh di bawah supaya kalian bisa membaca langsung ceritanya)<p>

Buat NamikazeARES, DaNar'uto Uzumaki, Vanny Zhang, aku senang sekali kalian mau membaca dan mereview cerita yang kubuat ini!

Vanny Zhang, maaf aku belum sempat membaca cerita milikmu. Nanti pasti kubaca dan kureview!

Semoga kalian terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Hahaha…

Buat silent readers, kalau ada kesempatan, silakan meninggalkan komentar. Tenang, saya nggak gigit #plak…

Cerita ini memang sengaja kubuat short chapter supaya readers gak perlu menatap lama-lama ke layar PC, laptop, atau gadget. Bukannya berarti aku gak bisa membuatnya jadi lebih panjang. :D

Mind to review?

**—Kuro Tenma**


End file.
